The Gift
by meganinjaprincess
Summary: Armin just wants to hangout with friends and live her life, but when an accident happens her whole life changes and soon so does she. Will she be able to save herself or lose it all in the end.
1. chapter 1

The smoke began clearing around me and then I saw it, more like I saw what I'd become. On the ground before me laid my best friend his body ripped in two and blood pooled around my feet. His green eyes still bright but not with life this time it was by my fire...by MY lack of selfcontrol. Let me backtrack a ways to the moments that led up to this hell of events.

~~~*Summer 2016, Jun3*~~~

My name is Armin, I just finished traveling from Tokyo, Japan and finally came back home to Portland, Oregon after 3 months I was glad to be home I missed my friends. And luckily I came back before the 4th of July, I was just stepping on the max when my phone buzzed I look down to see a text from my bestie.

[ Shawn - 2:33 pm

Hey sunshine, glad you're back in town ;) Once you're settled come meet me at the arcade and we'll celebrate the RIGHT way!. ]

I smiled and shook my head softly leaving the text and checking my face in the camera, my hair was now a nice poofy curly afro my eyes still big and brown with 'kissable' lips as strange creeps have told me. My skin a nice shade of brown to myself I was beautiful to others welll who cares about their opinion!. I looked out the window of the max as it began speeding up now leaving the airport with a sigh I stretched my back popping a bit suddenly the entire comes a harsh stop. Everyone including myself is flown forward harshly a few bodies hitting one another and some hitting the bars, I flew right into the tall set of bars right below the stairs and suddenly darkness.

Nothing shear darkness, until my eyes begin to open everything is blurry for a moment until I realize I'm standing but not on the max rather in a void. Nothing was there just me and a thin layer of fog I kept looking around there wasn't even a sound of wind just nothing.

"Well well, looks like a stray finally wandered into my realm...and such a pretty one too~", The voice seemed to echo inside my head it sounded watery and hoarse and shaky like a dying cat's wail. I turned but there was no one there, then the voice chimed again this time much louder and harsher,

"Don't be scared little one you're simply in limbo and I won't hurt you I proomise, heh heh do you want to go back?", I stopped looking around after the question was asked and held myself tightly my whole body shaking. I nodded but went to respond only to find that I couldn't speak I could mouth what I wanted to say but nothing came out.

"My dear child, dead people have no more to share unlesss you allow me to help you. All you need to do is grab the the flame before you child and all will well".

The voice while still watery sounded much less hoarse and calmer now, suddenly a small blue fire formed in front of me it burned so bright it lit up the void in blue. I gulped hesitation apparent but I knew I didn't want to die just yet, I grabbed the flame and it snaked up my left arm rapidly. If I could scream it would've sounded like bloody murder as the flames grew I closed my eyes. Only this time I could hear my name being called softly over and over, my eyes once again slowly opening. This time I could feel my heart beating I could FEEL that I was alive, upon my vision clearing I could see I was in the hospital.

I groaned loudly a sharp pain shooting up my left arm I looked down to see a bright purple cast around it.

"ARMIN!, OH THANK GOD YOU'RE AWAKE!!!", I turned to see Shawn sitting beside my bed his bright green eyes watering. I stared at him for a moment taking in his features he had rosey cheeks with a patch of freckles on each with long brown hair to his mid back. His slim but also well sculpted and fair peach skin some called "snow-white". I merely smiled at him as he began to wipe his eyes quickly before leaning in to hug me tightly.

"How long was I out? Feels like I've been asleep for 6 months!",

"It's been a week!, you didn't wake up when they found you but your arm was broken and burned strangely. But I'm just glad you're awake!".

I looked down at my arm, ((so it wasn't a dream...but now what?, What happens next?)) I thought a faint shiver running down my spine. I closed my eyes tightly as a single warm tear fell down my cheek as soon as it formed it was wiped away causing me to jump a bit.

"Hey...you'll be ok! You've got you're totally rad cool bestie with ya!", Shawn smoothed his hair back with a big grin on his face.

I rolled my eyes and playfully shoves him back as another person entered the room, it was a nurse who seemed eager to not be here.

"Armin Smith, we have some paperwork for you to fill out before you go home",

"Thank you." I nod taking the papers as the nurse stood by my bed checking the monitor on the vitals machine and making note of them. I went through initialing where she marked, then something began to change. Everything suddenly grew blurry and slowly turning silent, my body shaking again. I looked down to see a bloody cut up hand covering mine.

End Chapter 1!!.

Sorry for the short chapter, just finally starting the horror story I always wanted to make. :) I hope you enjoyed it and leave a comment.

Thank You!.


	2. Chapter 2

Looking down and the cut bloody hand I let out a shriek and looked around to see if Shawn would notice, but he hunched over head in his lap and the nurse on the floor. Black murky fog began filling up the room the air in the room becoming more cold and harsh, as my head turns I stop my eyes meeting the face of what was touching me. It had bright red orange eyes that sunk into the bony sockets that had no skin on them all remaining skin was hanging in thick moldy strips all over the jaw jello like blood slowy ozzing out from under them and from the nose.

I had long black hair that was frizzed out beyond humanly possible and very thin, the body was covered in sores and cuts that oozed pus and blood the skin was a pale whitish gray in some patches pure black. It was looking right at me heaving and wheezing heavily at me, I couldn't move I was frozen at the sight it began to lean in close to me stopping an inch away before tilting it's head and speaking.

"It's too late to scream child...they cannot hear you, they are under my-OUR control now", the voice still watery and horse I gulped.

"Wha-what do you mean OUR control?, what did you do to me!?", I yelled back at it causing it to laugh at me before fully grabbing my face tightly to the point where it felt like it could break my skull.

"My child you're the one who bonded with me, you didn't have to touch the fire...you could've just died and gone to heaven like a good little girl~", I glared back at the creature before me realizing what it meant now.

"Ahhh now you get it, we are one now your body...your heart...your friend over there now belong to me as well. And i'm gonna have some fun", it let of my mouth and I screamed loudly closing my eyes and holding my head I didn't stop until a hand grabbed both my shoulders tightly pulling me into a hug. I opened my eyes as my screams died down the creature was gone and I was still in the hospital bed the nurse was looking at me worried and Shawn was rocking me at this point.

"Armin...you are safe now, it's all over now. I'm here and I'm not leaving till-", the nurse cut him off and spoke softly.

"Armin, this is the 12th episode you've had since being here and the doctor will here soon to discuss other options to keep you calm..", she said stroking my shoulder before walking out the room swiftly Shawn trailing her cautiously the whole time. He sighed and pulled away from me looking down with a frown on his face. I couldn't look at him myself and I didn't blame him for not wanting to look at me either I was such a wreck and bumbling mess right now who would want to look at someone like me either.

I soon completely began turning away from him feeling ashamed of what just happened until he finally spoke up,

" I really hope you get better soon...so we can get to our game session in before the summer ends!', He reached in his pocket and pulled out his class ring and slipped in on my left middle finger.

"Woah...you're really gonna let me hold on to it?..", he smiled. "Of course, you need the luck more than I do right now plus that's what good friends do for one another. Especially their super cool and totally BEST friend! DUH!". He said ending it with a sassy 'z' formation snap with a head roll before laughing and standing up to stretch and yawn. I laughed as well there's a good reason why I like him, now if only I could tell him that...maybe one day I will but now I'll just enjoy this moment.

"Well I should be getting home I have work tomorrow and I'm opening the cafe' for once", he chuckled before leaning in for another hug this one felt warmer and more sincere. I sighed softly into it not wanting it to end, but it had to I smiled and he did too.

"Come see me after work ok?, I could use some REAL company about now plus some good ass coffee", man it felt good to cuss again after what felt like forever. "Oh you bet sunshine!, I'll bring the best damn coffee of your life!, get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow''. "Goodnight Shawn", I said as he walked out the room a big goofy smile on his face now I was alone and nothing but the sound of the city outside my room filled my ears. I sighed and leaned back in my bed turning on the small tv in the corner of my room 'Big Hero 6' was playing luckily it was only 16min into the movie. I smiled and watched it till I ended up drifting off to sleep soundly I don't know if the doctor ever came in my room, but hopefully he left me alone.

I don't remember when but suddenly I was standing up I felt beyond groggy but also light as air like I was floating on it, then I heard a calming voice. ((Go my darlin...go make her pay, she called you crazy how dare she)) , I nodded as thoughts of the nurse flashed in my head over and over the voice chiming in again. ((Don't worry I'll help you, I won't leave you I never will)) . The voice almost felt like it was controlling me I walked forward and out of my room the hallway was surprisingly empty for a hospital, my steps not even making a sound I reached the receptionists desk and noticed a light from the tiny room behind it. From the right angle I could see her on her phone,

"Poor girl, she criticized you and now is going on about her life like you don't exist...how cruel why don't we show her why all life is truly..PRECIOUS!"', the voice suddenly growing deep and intense it felt like it was taking over me every inch of me moving on it's own accord.

The nurse was sitting with her back to me scrolling through her facebook feed giggling, ((See child...she doesn't care about any of her patients ESPECIALLY you...here on the counter take the needle and show her how to TRULY care…)). The voice nearly sang those words to me as I grabbed the Syringe off the counter next to me walking up to nurse quietly.

I felt something welling upside me pushing me back until my own seemed to turn red and soon I felt a rush of confidence...and anger, it was so strong so calming and a smile began forming on my face. I had to kill her to make her pay for what she did to me, I grabbed her by her neck squeezing with a strength I didn't think I had, It was enough to keep her from screaming but enough let her gasp for air I raised my left arm still in a cast and brought it to her left eye burying it deep inside. Her body twitching and convulsing under my grasp, her blood ran over my fingers some into my cast warming my arm as it seemed to flow endlessly. I pushed her forward and she let out a loud scream in agony hands shaking tears rolling down her face and mixing with her blood it was now making a small trail as she began to sit up shaking hard.

I walk up to her slowly as she finally looks up at me backing up before yelling out to me, "WHAT THE FUCK!?...YOU CRAZY BITCH! WE SHOULD'VE DRUGGED YOU!!".

I froze as she reached the wall and then began to stand up slowly blood still flowing down her body, my smile even wider now and suddenly I burst out laughing a very sinister and horse laugh that made the nurse look at me in shock. I looked at her completely now and ran at her holding her face between my hands tightly, her one eye looking right into mine I leaned in close and whispered,

"This is the part where you beg for me to stop…". I rubbed her cheek and with my mouth ripped the syringe out of her eye socket and spit it out licking my lips her blood tasted good. And even better with her screams echoing in my ear as I grabbed her throat once more squeezing harder now. Her voice gurgling now as her hands claw at me as she tries to stop me, I smile even harder now and soon I feel bone snap as she gurgles more blood now it pools out the side of her mouth heavily her body slowly twitching and fighting me less as she goes limp.

I dropped her body and looked down at her her neck in a 90 degree angle blood pooling around her head. I chuckled and walked away feeling satisfied with myself in the end a smile on my face the whole walk back to my bed, I slipped back under the covers and drifted back to sleep again this time more peacefully than before.


End file.
